


最后的仙人

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团 盖里克 努德内 爱尔兰神话背景Summary：猎人战士盖盖和仙人努德内的故事





	最后的仙人

**Author's Note:**

> Keywords：苍穹骑士团 盖里克 努德内 爱尔兰神话背景  
> Summary：猎人战士盖盖和仙人努德内的故事

「避开野猪，远离蘑菇，迷路向西，幸运源自橡木。」

部族里的长者说话时握着占卜用的白蜡树枝，按在胸前的手指苍老而骨节分明。他的预言的吉凶总是很准确，所以盖里克在林中穿行时沿途仔细留意着灌木上的毛发与苔藓上的足迹，将自己那柄成为部族骄傲的战斧握在手里，却小心谨慎地避免任何与野猪冲突的机会。

依照巫筮行事的结果是他今日的狩猎并不顺利。他出发时天刚蒙蒙亮，森林里晨雾缭绕，云雀与鸫鸦在树梢若隐若现，蝴蝶在露水未消的草叶上舞蹈，而现在红日高悬，阳光美丽而刺眼，脚下的枯叶潮湿松软，氤氲着腐殖质的芬芳。半天过去了，这位部落里最优秀的战士腰间却只挂着几只野兔。

盖里克在树下就着谷物酒啃完随身带的干粮，眯起眼睛抬手打了个哈欠，食物所带来的饱腹感总是伴随着睡意浓浓。就这么回去的话实在有损颜面，他打算先睡个午觉，休息下恢复点精力，狩猎的事情醒来再说。

他纵身跃上粗壮的树枝，坐在并生的树枝上背靠着结实的树干安逸地睡去，密布交织的树叶为他挡住骄阳的炙烤，月色的睫毛抖动着浅浅的影子。

梦里有只美丽的白鹿在林间溪水旁望着他，眼睛如黑曜石般晶亮，长长的鹿角上盛开着丰饶的枝杈，如同一片会移动的小森林。

正欲饮水的战士呆呆着望着那精灵般的生物，清凉的掬水自他指缝间悄然流走却浑然不觉。然后他闻到猎人涂抹在兽筋上保持韧性的蜂蜡的味道，隐隐听见弓弦绷紧的声音，紧随而来的便是利箭破空尖厉的呼啸。

“不！”盖里克的梦境被他自己声音打碎，由心房蔓延出来的颤抖却并未消失，而是化作更剧烈的摇晃，将他的浑身席卷其中。他在树上醒来，发现一只雄壮的野猪正在他休憩的树下磨牙。

避开野猪，盖里克没有忘记老人的话。他闭住呼吸收敛起动作，没有让树下的庞然大物发现自己。可那只野猪完事之后并不着急离去，而是就地在树荫下躺倒，舒服惬意地打滚，最后竟然沉沉地睡去，像死之国的看门狗那样守在这棵树下。

换做是别的猎手，或许会选择安全起见待在树上不动，但盖里克虽然年轻却经验丰富，他迅速地检视着周围的环境，瞧准相邻的树木并不遥远的粗壮枝条，轻轻地挪动着步子靠近，很容易地就攀上了那根表皮有些光滑的枝干，来到了安全的树上。

出于谨慎，他并不急于回到地面，他而是继续从一棵树攀爬到另一棵树，直到离开野猪的警戒范围，才满脸舒心得意地跳下树枝，仰头望着那棵橡树深绿的叶片。

部族的老人说得没错，橡木会给他带来幸运。

然而他还没有得意多久，便感到脚下传来不详的松软感觉，低头一看，兽皮鞣制的狩猎靴下露出几朵碎裂的蘑菇，白色的烟雾如孢子般在他的脚边弥散，其中隐隐地有些泛光的尘埃，待到它流失在吹过林地的清风里，盖里克才发现被自己踩坏的蘑菇属于一道由伞菌组成的草间圆环。

糟糕！我破坏的是仙女们的集会！

所有部族的人都知道环形排列的蘑菇是仙女隐身的结界，那躲藏在雾霭中的金色光点就是小仙女隐遁时翅膀扇动的辉光。虽然她们不像坏心眼的哥布林那么残忍，可生气时也会为冒犯她们的不速之客招带来霉运，或是浑身长满红色的斑点，或是夜里被梦魇扰乱安眠。

盖里克不想染上麻烦的疾病，作为战士也必须保证每日睡时，他心怀内疚地蹲下，目光诚恳地望着那大半圈完好的蘑菇围成的圆心表示歉意，对着那最后散去的几粒辉光说：“对不——”

孩童般稚嫩的声音从他唇瓣间飘逸出来，惊得他话说半途便噤了声，脚下的蘑菇吐出浓重的白雾将他包裹，褪去之后原地只留下一位幼童，陷在兽皮与亚麻织物的封锁里奋力地挣扎出胳膊。

摊开白皙稚嫩的手掌，望着那蛴螬般短短胖胖的指节，盖里克意识到自己被恼怒的仙女们变成了小孩。

他的战斧从他的背上脱坠，斜插在树下，将那残存的蘑菇圈压得更加支离破碎，他徒劳地尝试着搬动，发现自己细小的胳膊还不如斧柄粗，最后只得认命地将它留在原处。挂在腰带上的兔子沉重得让他站立困难，盖里克将它们解下扔掉，又将罗网般的衣物逐一脱掉，只留最里面的薄衫。他将过长的下摆向上卷起，紧紧地系在腰间，才勉强解决了衣服的问题。

此时薄暮初现，为林稍蒙上浅金的晚纱，盖里克远远地听见低沉的咆哮，想起那方向的树下方才睡着只凶恶的野猪，此时大概已经饥肠辘辘地醒来，正想找点什么东西填饱肚子。

身体的变化并没有影响盖里克作为猎人的果断，他迅速地撤离这危险的地方。但无论他如何努力地奔跑，孩童的双腿无法赋予他原本的速度。他花了大约是原先三四倍的时间才抵达来时经过的溪流，耳畔水击石响叮咚潺淙如天然的音符，盖里克呆呆地望着水中摇晃的小小倒影，估计着这孩子大概三岁，不能更多。

树林的深处传来野兽的嚎叫，草丛里窸窸窣窣的不知是野兔还是狐狸，光线逐渐地暗淡褪去金色。盖里克望望面前深得可以把自己淹没的溪水，又望望岸边高不可攀的参天大树，粉嫩嘴唇里飘出微不可闻的叹息。

他慢慢地拖着笨重疲惫的步伐走到岸边，寻了片柔软干燥的草地坐下，小手环抱着双腿，将下巴磕在膝盖上，在心里默默地将自己听过的所有神灵的名字都念了遍，希望他们保佑自己能够挺过今夜。至于明天怎么办，那只能等先活到明天再说。

部族里的幼童常有在森林里走失的，最后大都只剩被啃噬干净的骨骸，或是空留带血的破衣服，野外对尚不懂得生存的孩童而言是致命的。早些年的话，老人们还会祈祷森林里出没的好心仙人将迷路的小孩指引到部族近处，野兽因为害怕不会靠近燃烧着火把的人类聚落，相比茂密的树林，猎人们也更容易发现流连在近处的孩子。

但那是很久很久之前才会有的事情，就连部落里最见多识广的老人，都说现在森林里已经不再有仙人生活。那些远古的歌谣里传颂的美丽智慧又善良的仙人们，他们对这个世界不再喜欢，纷纷为自己建造西去的航船，漂洋过海去往爱与青春永驻的岛屿，成为彻彻底底的传说。

盖里克听说他们都长得非常得漂亮，而且永远青春貌美不会老去，穿着月光与星光凝结成的丝线编织的银白色长袍，用树叶和花朵装饰自己，头上戴着银色镶嵌宝石的冠冕，走起路来的脚步比晚风还轻，说话的声音比最精致的竖琴还要动人

——就如同面前这不知从哪翩然而至的白色身影。

“人类的孩子，”他语调柔和，声音轻轻地俯下身问，“你在森林里迷路了吗？”

盖里克睁大了眼睛，伸出手狠狠地揉了揉眼睛才确信自己没在做梦。那人的白袍上辉光如晚星闪烁，亚麻色的额发下隐约可见的银冠上镶嵌着华彩的宝石，鬓侧的耳朵有着接骨木叶子那样的尖端，即使脸上覆盖着三道可怕的疤痕，他看起来依然美丽得超凡绝尘。即使从未得见真貌，盖里克也能猜到他肯定就是歌谣里传唱的仙人。

“你能听懂我说话吗？”仙人有着双湖水般盈动柔光的眸子，望着孩童圆润的脸庞，刻意将语速放缓，“能的话就眨眨眼睛。”

盖里克重重地点了点头，然后又轻轻地眨了眨眼睛，终于想起自己其实是会说话的。他恨不得马上冲回聚落告诉所有的人他见到了林中仙人，可这心潮澎湃的情绪被孩童天真质朴的脸蛋过滤之后，便只剩眼睛里亮晶晶的闪光，声音也听起来软绵绵的：“你就是他们说的仙人吗？”

“嗯。”仙人点了点头，随即问道，“你还记得家在哪吗？”

盖里克当然记得，但眼下他并不想回去。幸运地见到林中仙人无疑是值得高兴的事情，可被生气的仙女变小，放弃猎物和武器坐以待毙，在这种情况下被仙人当做幼童送回聚落根本是羞耻。他摇摇头，对仙人说：“我不能回去。”

“为什么？”仙人疑惑地问，目光变得敏锐起来，又很快恢复先前的柔和，“你招惹了小仙女们，所以被施了魔法？”

若是更早些年，仙人法力全盛的时候，他绝对不会看错小仙女的把戏，可如今森林的活力与生命因人类的缘故逐渐式微，同胞们也全都前往西方仙境。对人类的好奇心使他成为最后留下的仙人，他一直待到感觉力量衰退得即将威胁生命才建好西去的渡船，今夜是他在这这最后的时光，明早之后，人类将成为这片森林唯一的主宰。所以他只能勉强识别出仙女的魔法，并且看出它将会随明天的日出而消失。仙女们只是爱淘气，并不是恶毒的精怪。

不愧是仙人，盖里克佩服得无话可说，只能拼命地点头，肉嘟嘟的脸蛋上泛起红霞，看起来可爱极了。棕色眼睛里的淡红变成幼年时更浓的绯殷，在白金色头发的映衬下像只弱小无助的幼兔般楚楚动人。任谁都不会忍心拒绝这样充满求助的眼神，更何况是面善心柔的森林仙人。

小身子摇摇晃晃地离开地面，盖里克意识到对方竟然抱起了自己，这趟出来虽猎物寥寥，却收获出乎意料的圆满。他顺势伸出手臂环住仙人纤细的脖颈，将自己的脑袋靠在对方的肩头。他闻到这位仙人的身上散发着松香与苔藓的味道，还有淡淡的蒲公英和薄荷的芬芳，以及似有还无的清风与阳光的感觉。

“先帮你填饱肚子吧。”仙人的唇贴在幼童的耳边柔声说。

即使仙人们都明白正是人类的活动迫使他们失去森林里栖居家园，可面对纯洁无辜的人类幼孩，或许他们长大之后也会成为贪婪无度的人类，仙人们却也并不忍心让无邪的灵魂过早承担尚未犯下的过错。

所以他们还是会引领迷路的人类小孩回家，就像呵护剧毒的藤蔓初生纤弱的嫩芽，爱抚猛兽乖顺无害的幼崽，即使知道这棵毒藤终将成为扼杀自己的绞索，知道这害兽的利爪早晚有天会扎进自己的心口。仙人们灵魂中天然倾注的柔软善良让他们成为诗篇中至高至美至纯至善的化身，却亦是他们致命的弱点。

“唔。”嘴里冷不丁地被怀里的孩子塞进枚浆果，甘甜的汁液化在舌尖将他的思绪拉了回来。望着孩子那双充满善意和关心的眼睛，仙人低头从他举得高高的手里咬下另一颗果子。不管他们长大之后会变成什么样，孩童时期的人类总是惹人喜欢的。

变小之后的肚子很容易填饱，盖里克吃着仙人带他找到的美味，不忘将最饱满的拣出来送给人家。他从未见过吃东西都这么优雅的人，仙人低头从自己掌心里含走果实的样子仿佛是知更鸟停驻在冬青上啄食，连咀嚼都是轻声无息的，对比出自己的笨拙失礼。

见那孩子不再将手伸向缀满浆果的枝条，仙人扯来几片椴树的白色花瓣，仔细地将那粉嘟嘟的嘴边流淌得到处都是的汁液擦掉。红色的液体总会令他想到些难受和不快的事情，但那与这孩子无关。

如果他今晚不能回家的话那该去哪呢？仙人想了想，又将孩子抱起来，回到发现他的那条溪水边，在柔软干净的草地上将他放下，然后跪坐在那颗橡树下，端详着人类的孩子忽闪忽闪的眼睛里洒落的星辰光芒。他知道人类对星空有着特别的向往，正是对人类想法的兴趣让他冒险留在这片土地上研究他们对万物的别样解释，西渡之后就无法再回来，他想为自己留些可供思考的素材。

“听说森林里没有仙人了。”盖里克扬起天真烂漫的脸，小手搭上对方的腿，整个身子都贴上去，亲昵地依偎着。

“我是最后的，”仙人神情黯然地回答，说话的声音柔软如林间晚香盛开，微弱飘忽却引人无限遐思，“而我明天也要离开了。”

“你们干嘛要走，这片森林不好吗？”白金色的睫毛为赭红色的眼睛筛落散碎星光，盖里克曾经问过部族里的老人相同的问题，他们都回答是因为仙人不再眷念故土，可游吟诗人给出的答案又不同，诗歌里面说仙人的时代已经结束，余下的将是属于人类的历史。

仙人眼里那片澄澈通透的湖光因言泛起深重的悲哀，他静静地望着孩童那双纯真无邪充满期待的眼睛，思忖良久才缓缓地开口。

“森林很好，一切都很好，只是……”仙人的声音低了下去，孩童纯净的心灵不该沾染这些，于是他没有解释下去，只抚摸着那柔顺的白金色短发，神色温和地说，“你现在太小，还不懂，等你长大了就会明白的。”

可我已经长大很多年了也没搞明白啊！

盖里克失望地翻起那双孩童的晶亮眼睛看着仙人被愁云笼罩的面庞，不知道应不应该告诉对方自己其实早已成年的事。他原本以为仙人是知道的，毕竟对方能看出自己身上小仙女的魔咒，可现在看来仙人并不了解咒语的具体内容。正当他重新开口，想要澄清这其中的误会时，仙人的声音如摇篮曲萦绕他的耳畔。

“睡吧，人类的孩子，愿你做个好梦。”

孩童沉沉地睡去，仙人抬头仰望着横亘森林之上那黑蓝天幕的皎洁星河，牛奶色的光芒如河流般水波荡漾，他在这片土地上遥看这片灿烂苍穹的日子即将终结，不知道遥远的西方永恒之岛上所看到的星星是不是与此相同。

静默安详端坐在星光里的仙人并未料到，那位枕着他膝盖安眠的孩子此时正梦见残阳的颜色。他并不真的拥有孩童的灵魂，所以仙人的睡前祝福并没有起作用，倒是笼罩在空气中的悲凉与哀恸，因了仙人身上依然存在的力量的缘故，在梦境中将盖里克所想要知道的答案以最残酷和直观的方式告诉了他。

回忆与冥想让力量衰退的仙人感到疲惫不堪，他在自己所设的结界里闭目合眼，再次醒来时发现森林已经比他更早地苏醒。他从未睡过这么长的时间，力量的流逝让他越来越容易疲乏，看来真是到了必须离开的时候。

小仙女们施加在盖里克身上的惩罚，正如仙人所说的那样，在太阳的第一缕光芒照耀溪水边的时候消散，孩童重新变为精悍强壮的猎人。他没有吵醒仍在睡梦中的仙人，飞速地沿着昨天的原路返回，穿上被丢弃在那里的衣服，将心爱的战斧重新背在身后，又再次穿过林间回到溪水边，远远地看着晨光下仙人逐渐明朗起来的俊秀面庞。

然而，当仙人发现自己面前站着位手持利刃的人类战士，并从对方的发色和眼瞳推断出他正是昨天那孩子时，他那张沉静祥和的脸上转瞬即逝的表情仿佛就像是只鹿落入看似无害的陷阱里。

“那个——”盖里克见树下沉睡的仙人醒了，便垂下原本抱在胸前的手臂朝对方走去，他有很多昨晚没来得及解释的话语要对这位好心的仙人说，还有梦里看到的事情想确认是否真实，却不料对方看到自己靠近便化作白烟，霎时消失在树下如蒸发干净的水汽般无影无踪。

人类是不可能在森林里追踪到有意躲藏的仙人的，他们是大自然最宠爱的儿女，整座森林里都是他们忠实可靠的朋友，树木和岩石是他们的藏身处，风则是他们的情报官。

猎人失落地站立在那颗橡树下，草地上还散落着几枚被他藏在衣兜里的红色果实，那鲜艳的颜色在阳光下如宝石般绚烂，又如心尖的流出的血珠般触目惊心。

昨天发生的所有并不是梦，梦里发生的一切也不仅仅是梦。橡树的叶子飘落，如夜里睡前温柔的手掌落在他的头顶。

“避开野猪，远离蘑菇，迷路向西，幸运源自橡木。”盖里克抬手将那片绿叶自头顶摘下，握在手里反复地翻弄着，口中喃喃自言，重复着昨日的占语，“迷路向西……对了，向西。”仙人说过今日会离去，那他必然会前往西边的海岸，从那里登上渡船。

那片海岸并不遥远，只需要穿过这片森林便可以看到浅色的沙滩，盖里克偶尔会趁着潮落在水退后露出的岸边拾取美丽的贝壳，用它们来装饰自己部族的聚落，白色的贝壳与红色的珊瑚是最受欢迎的。

仙人离开森林之后便在沙滩上慢慢现出了身形，他的力量已经衰弱到只踏出林带一步便会失去隐匿的程度。他朝着岸边一处荫蔽的礁石洞穴走去，他将渡船藏在那里以免被人类发现。今天是新月，潮水涨时较晚，他只好在那里静待海水深没，足够将小船托起在浪花里。

不会超过正午的，他倚靠在洞穴的阴影里，被人类欺骗和利用的苦楚让他不由得抱紧双臂，背部斜斜地贴在潮湿的礁岩上，锋利的藤壶刮得他隐隐作痛，让他清楚地意识到自己还活着，这已是极大的幸运。

盖里克并没有花费太多时间寻找，如果他有艘船不想被人看见的话，也会选择那处只有涨潮时才能通航的荫蔽洞穴，它的开口朝外里面崎岖幽深，又正是海岸回流的经途，即使偶然路过也不会有人冒着船只被卷走的风险下去探个究竟——除了他这样好奇心旺盛又胆色过人的战士。

“别怕，我并不想伤害你——”

猎人将自己的声音尽量放温柔，步伐也是轻轻慢慢地，他向对方展示着没拿武器的双手，脸上洋溢着和善真挚只有对朋友才会展示的微笑。

仙人难以置信地看着战士背负着巨斧朝自己走来，他先是疑惑对方如何在林间追踪到自己，又很快想起自己昨日对他提起过今日的西渡，悲伤而了然的情绪让他那双光彩夺目的眸子被深重的雾霭笼罩。他当然不会相信对方甜蜜的话语，那不过是人类射出利箭前让猎物放松的虚伪诱惑。

见对方似乎不为所动，盖里克暗自叹了口气，心想至少他没有再逃走。可正当他为此感到些许庆幸的时候，仙人手里不知何时多出一把精致的匕首，银色的利刃上闪耀着猎人从未见过的金属光泽，刺得他颇感受伤地说：“唉，我并不想跟你——”

然而仙人淡淡地笑了笑，满脸轻松的样子，调转刀尖毫不犹豫地朝着自己胸前刺去。他知道自己如今是不可能战胜对方的，与其落到人类的手里，还不如趁早自我了断免受其辱。

“喂！你——”最优秀的猎手所具有的敏捷让盖里克在那尖刃即将穿透皮肤前及时地制住对方的手，他将仙人那两只纤细的手腕死死地压在石壁上，拇指揉按着对方持着利器的那只手，直到那锋利的刃具自手里脱出，落在洞里的浅沙滩上，又被他一脚踢得远远的。他望着对方那深藏着万般仇苦的决绝绿瞳，像是被那里面传递过来的绝望淹没般，心情也变得沉重起来，一时间竟然不知道该说什么合适。

仙人也沉默着没有出声，定定地看了看近在咫尺的那张陌生面孔中有迹可循的熟悉，睫羽重重地扇动了几下便沉沉地闭上了眼睛。

这就是他昨天想要援助和保护的人类，他把危险的战士当做走失在森林里孩童呵护备至，以防他被林间的猛兽当做猎物，他甚至毫无防备地说出了自己远航的时间，而如今便是他为自己的错误付出代价的时候。

我曾经救过你，所以你不该伤害我。

这样的话他说不出口，因为他知道说了也是没有用的，在他之前早有许许多多的仙人们试过，对人类而言这根本无所谓——他们甚至会用纯洁的贞女做诱饵捕捉无辜的独角兽。

盖里克感到对方像是已经放弃挣扎，掌心里不再有任何反抗的力量传来，那闭合的亚麻色睫毛翕动着让猎人想起自己在篝火节上宰杀的鹿，他慢慢地引导着那双的手腕往下沉，一直垂落到身侧，试探着贴近对方的耳边说：“我现在放手，但你不要跑好吗？”

仙人并没有回应，他根本没有听这位人类在说什么，痛苦、悲伤、哀愁、怨恨与惊吓对长生者而言皆是毒药，只是心里的重负便足以杀死他。单薄的身躯因意识的眩晕而摇摇欲坠，他在猎人最终松开桎梏时直接倒在了对方的怀里，呼吸微弱得如同血液即将干涸的猎物。

“哎？你没事吧？”盖里克神情关切地问，发现仙人抱起来的重量比人类轻得多，他看到那张曾对他展露温柔笑意的面孔如今苍白无光蒙着虚汗，又焦急又心疼地望着怀里的仙人问，“我该如何做你才能相信我？”

对了，那只木船。

盖里克知道仙人会出现在这里是因为他将要西渡，可尚未涨起的潮水耽搁了他的航程，所以他只能在这里等待，而让他冒险提前离开森林的原因是担心某个人类会伤害他。想到那个让善良的仙人避之不及的人类正是自己，战士眼里的绯红色调更浓，盈着慢慢的伤心和委屈。

“我送你启航吧。”那只木船就藏在洞穴最里面，盖里克刚进来便看见了它尖细如叶的前端。

仙人被抱离地面时稍稍挣扎了下以示抗议，很快他便发现被放在自己打造的船上，坚硬的橡木托着他的身体，安心和舒适的感觉让他重新获得些生气。他睁大眼睛不敢相信地看着船下的人类，绿瞳里美丽的星子光芒重新闪耀，不解地望着正努力将笨重的船体推向大海的战士。

“或许你不会相信，但我追过来的目的只是想跟你做朋友，”海水托着船体轻轻摇晃，离岸而去的浪流迫不及待地想要将仙人自盖里克面前带走，战士结实有力的手掌固执地扣在船舷上不让它离去，他从未感到如此的悲伤，声音如叹息夹杂着海浪翻卷，“我并没有伤害你的意思，哎……希望你能在西方找到幸福与安宁，我听说那里有颗结着金苹果的树，也不知道是不是真的。”

“它是真的，”仙人的声音和神色都恢复平缓，他将掌心覆在战士那抓着船边的手上，轻轻地抚摸着那粗粝带着些许伤痕的皮肤，这是他今日初次开口说话，“我从爱与青春之神那里听过关于那棵树的事。但我也未曾亲眼见过，不知道它究竟是什么样，见过它的伙伴们也没有谁能够回来告诉我。”良久的沉默之后，他又声音迟缓地开口，“抱歉，我刚刚……”

“不，”盖里克止住仙人的话，忽然将那艘船拉近贴着自己的身体，声音诚恳赧然地说，“应该道歉的是我，我并不知道……”

仙人按上对方的唇，示意他不要说出下面的话，那些事情只是想起都觉得齿寒心冷，他不想再听到。他收回手，垂着头说：“没关系，以后知道的人会越来越少，很多事情都会逐渐地被遗忘掉，只要经过足够长的时间。”

“但我会永远记得你。”盖里克声音铿锵地说，望过去的眼神里决然带着坚定，他有些遗憾又有些迟疑地说，“只可惜我们没时间成为朋友。”

朋友吗？千百年前人类刚踏进森林的时候两个种族间也曾有过这样的事。

绿色眼瞳里的柔光倒映着海面波光粼粼，仙人蝶须般的长睫忽闪着扇动如有风过，他沉默思忖良久后才重新开口。

“虽然我不能告诉你它在哪，但偶尔也会有水手因为各种机缘巧合抵达西方仙境的所在，”说到这里，仙人俯身在盖里克头上印下轻吻，“如果带着这个印记的话，守卫们便会知道来人是仙人之友，他们会指引他来到印记的给予者面前。”

盖里克郑重其事地点点头，松开扣在船边的手掌，目送着自己的仙人朋友乘着白色的浪花前往金苹果树生长的乐园。直到木船远去消失在地平线上，他才移开目光，看到砂砾中有什么银色的东西在闪耀。

是那把银色的匕首。

战士弯腰把它拾起来，仔细地擦干净，脱下皮革制的护胸将它裹好，面带微笑地想着，等回到部族里，一定要给它配个最好看的刃鞘。


End file.
